restaurant_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Foods
Different types of foods can be acquired by unlocking recipes/cuisines from many real-life cultures in Restaurant Tycoon 2. Though not specific to a cuisine, drinks are attainable the same way. First, to unlock a cuisine, you have to create a restaurant, with the cuisines being shared between all restaurants. When you unlock a new menu, there will be locked foods that you will have to unlock by purchasing food boxes that contain new recipes within the unlocked cuisines. Due to the realism, there are 3 levels to a full course in Restaurant Tycoon 2, similar to many sit down real life restaurants. Customers will have the option to choose Starter to start their meal course at your restaurant. Then, they will order their primary meal, the Main Courses. After that, their final option is to order Dessert. Not all customers will order a starter or dessert dish. A full list of the countries and the recipes obtainable from each is listed below: International Foods American Food "The United States is famous for various dishes, including sweets and hot dogs. In this country is also the world's largest library." Main Courses Desserts |} British Food "Steaks and kidney pie? Fish and chips? The United Kingdom can give you that! The United Kingdom is also show us the world's oldest royal residence, Windsor Castle!" Main Courses Desserts |} Chinese Food "The Chinese cuisine makes use of various ingredients, resulting in a variety of flavours, many of which are instant recognizable. Interestingly, China's railways are long enough to wrap around the world twice." Main Courses Desserts |} Italian Food "Italy is known for pizza, spaghetti, and various other dishes, prioritizing the careful choice of ingredients. The country is also the birthplace of many common instruments, such as the violin and the organ." Main Courses Desserts |} Japanese Food "Japan is recognized by its take on sushi and delightful ramen. The country also boasts the world's first full-length novel!" Main Courses Desserts |} Mexican Food "Admired for its tacos, burritos, tortillas, and other dishes, Mexico is also home to the world's largest pyramid." African Food "The collassal continent of Africa, home to the longest river in the world, the Nile River, makes great use of native plants. Its many regions and groups have contributed to this diverse collection of tastes; truly, there's something for everyone!" Main Courses Desserts |} Austrian and Hungarian Food "The two countries of Australia and Hungary are the founders of beloved soups, pastries, and meats. Did you know that Austria possesses the oldest zoo in the world? How about the fact that the Rubik's cube was made in Hungary?" Main Courses Desserts |} Australian Food "Famous for its various animals, the eighty percent of which are unique to the country, Australia brings delicious meats and seafoods to the table. After all, ninety percent of the population lives on the coast!" Main Courses Desserts |} Belgian and Dutch Food "The two countries have both created international treasures. From the waffles of Belgium to the oliebol donuts of the Netherlands, there's so much to try! Fun facts: Belgium has the most castles per square mile, and the Netherlands has the world's oldest known anthem!" Main Courses Desserts |} French Food "France isn't known for its sweet desserts, breads, and delicious delicasies, but also for its often elegantly presented food. It's no wonder why France is the world's most visited country!" Main Courses Desserts |} German Food "Germany, credited being a 'land of poets and thinkers', holds various famous dishes, including savoury sausages, pretzels, and bratwurst." Desserts |} Greek Food "With tzatziki, salads, and calamari, the Greek cuisine is rich in vegetables, sauces, and seafood. Greece is also the holder of the most archaeological museums in the world!" Main Courses |} Indian Food "India is reowned for its usage of spices, famous also for its curries. It is believed that India was the first country to produce sugarcane plants' sugar." Main Courses Desserts |} Indonesian Food "The cuisine of Indonesia has been described as 'intense' and 'vibrant'. With nasi gorend and satay skewers, we can't see why not! Did you know that the Komodo dragon, the largest lizard in the world, lives here?" Main Courses |} Korean Food "Korea is well known for its spicy food and meats, especially for its kimichi. Did you know South Korea consumes ninety percent of the seaweed eaten by humans?" Main Courses Desserts |} Middle Eastern Food "The Middle East brings to the table falafel, chikcen kabsa, and other dishes. The invention of the today's internationally used numbers originate here." Main Courses |} Filipino Food "The Phillipines carries various foods, including chicken abodo and steamed rice cakes. The Philippines produces the most coconuts in the world!" Main Courses Desserts |} Russian Food "As the origin of dishes, such as beef stroganooff and chicken kiev, Russia is the largest country by area in the world." Main Courses Desserts |} Scandinavian Food "Norway, Sweden, and Denmark make up this area (with Finland and Iceland sometimes included), offering Swedish meatballs, cinnamon rolls, and more." Spanish Food "Tapas and churros are two of the many signature dishes of Spain, which is also home to the world's most olive oil production." Vietnamese Food "Phở and banh mi account for some of the country's delicious treats. In addition to this, Vietnam exports (and imports) the most cashews in the world!" Thai Food "Thailand is well known worldwide for pad thai and tom yum soup. Native tot he country is the waterfall climbing cave fish, which can famously walk on land!" Turkish Food "Popular for dishes like kofte turkish meatballs and kebabs, Turkey also uniquely has a city called Istanbul, which is located on two continents, Asia and Europe." South American Food "A diverse continent of many cultures, chorizo, empanada, and more can be found here. The famous Amazon Rainforest has the highest biodiversity in the world!" Holiday Food Halloween Food |} Winter Holiday Food